Lost
by rockmusicismylife
Summary: Aneisha, Tom, Dan and Keri were left on island after a mission gone wrong 2 years ago. One day a family comes to join them, but what happened and why are they there? "The unknown wasn't always the greatest thing to fear. The people who know you best can be riskier, because the words they say and the things they think have the potential to be not only scary but true, as well"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my first fanfiction. I've re-written this story from one I had to write for English, so it didn't have chapters to start with, so they will be short. What I didn't realise was that I'd named some of the characters Anna, Tom (orignally Tommy), Kerry and Daniel.**

You could tell Aneisha had been cooking again. The food smelt wonderful. Aneisha, Dan, Keri and Tom had been stuck on an island for two years and would have been declared M.I.A, and maybe even K.I.A by M.I.9. Aneisha had tried, and failed, to teach Keri to cook once, and Dan and Tom could only manage the bare minimum, so it was usually left to her to cook.

Dan and Tom went to get food for them to eat. Today was two years since the M.I. High Team went missing, so they decided that instead of moping they would have a feast. Keri, meanwhile was cleaning the bowls and cutlery.

After Keri had cleaned the cutlery, she sat listlessly at the edge of the woods, taking in the views. They were breath-taking and beautiful. It was always peaceful there, and Keri always went when she wanted to think. No-one knew she was there, even though it was out in the open.

Back at camp, dinner was being set out, it was vegetable bolognaise, everyone's favourite on the island.

"Wow Aneisha," said Tom "this is better than normal."

Aneisha was being modest though saying, "No it's not, and can we please talk about more than just my cooking for once."

This made Keri go off on one about fashion, and caused Dan to roll his eyes.

Just then the conversation was interrupted by the snapping of two twigs. The teenagers turned to carry on eating, when the leaves of a nearby bush rustled. They parted a small amount, barely enough to see, and then a bit more. Aneisha dropped her cutlery and everyone turned to see a small boy of around eight standing in front of them.

**Again sorry it's short, I hope you liked it. Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, this is the new chapter. It's a bit longer than last time. I hope you like it. P.S thanks to M.I. High Fan2000 for reviewing**

Chapter 2

"Mum" he hollered, "I found somewhere," and at this point his mother came running. She was medium height with pale skin and ebony black hair, almost the colour of soot. A plump mouth and close-set eyes made up a striking face. Her eyes were a bright and penetrating green unique to only her and her son.

The women's son on the other hand had bright blonde hair, with the odd brown streak. He was quite short for his age with a small nose and perfect eyes the same colour as his mother's. The boy's mouth was wide and smiling. Behind the boy his father had entered the clearing with the boy's older brother. The father was a taller version of his yonger son, but with brown eyes. The older son, however, was a mixture of all three members of his family, and was attracting Keri's attention, who was staring with a slightly open mouth. He had his mother's hair colour and lips, his eyes were the shape of his brothers and the same brown as his father's, with a mischievous glint in them.

At this point Aneisha elbowed Keri, who whispered "Shit! Wow he's cute," and received a glare from Dan.

"Hi, I'm Lewis," pronounced the little boy while the four teens still stood there, shocked at what had happened. "This is my mother Leanne, my father Dominic and my older, brother Callum."

Obviously fed up with Lewis' ranting Dominic said to his son, "Stop talking and let the children speak."

Knowing from personal experience, the Keri, Tom and Aneisha knew Dan wasn't very happy at being called a kid, well none of them were, and it didn't take long for him to point this out, "For your information, we're eighteen, well most of us, tom is seventeen, but anyway. So, if you _really _don't mind, I'm sure the four of us would all prefer if you didn't call us children.

By now Dan was pretty angry so Aneisha intervened, saying "This is Dan, I'm Aneisha and this is Tom and Keri," she said, pointing at the others in turn, "Could we please get on with eating? We'll take you to a cave you can stay in, while we build you a house to live in. Keri and I will bring you some food later. Everyone agreed to this so Dan and Keri tookthe family to a nearby cave.

When Dan and Tom came back the four teenagers sat down and talked about their new 'guests':

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Aneisha.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," replied Tom, "We've been on this island for two years, and then the day we've been here two years, some random people turn up."

"It is rather strange," agreed Dan and Keri.

"Do you guys know the code to ask M.I 9 agents, and what they reply if they are?" asked Tom.

"Yes," replied the others.

"Oh, said Tom, "just me who doesn't then. Go on what is it, the question, obviously don't say the answer."

"No, Tom," answered Keri, "that's too dangerous. We'll ask tomorrow."

After that they just ate their meal in silence, thinking about what had happened, and what might happen the next day.

**Please comment your thoughts, I don't care whether there good or bad, I want to onow what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the new chapter. I wrote this while watching Eurovision, and added this while finding out Ireland gave the United Kingdom 8 points. Anyway, it's taken me all evening just to write this, also I added this one in, as it obviously wasn't in my English book. Thanks to M. Fan2000 for the idea. On to the story.**

Chapter 3

_FLASHBACK_

_**2 years previously**_

"_Hey Stella, why did you want to see me?" asked Frank, but when he saw her expression, his face fell._

"_Frank, I'm sorry, we've searched everywhere, and your team can't be found. They're officially M.I.A. We've tried everything but we really just can't find them." Stella apologised._

"_I understand," Frank managed to say. That was the second team he'd lost. But even though this time he wasn't leading this one, he felt just as bad._

"_Frank, you know just as well as me it's not your fault," ventured Stella._

_But Frank didn't hear her; he was already walking out of the room._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Frank was sitting in M.I.9 HQ in his office, looking at a photo taken of him, his team and Stella, at the St. Heart's base. It was two years since they'd gone missing, they were probably dead. No, he thought, he mustn't speak like that, they were alive, he just knew it.

"I remember when that picture was taken, it took fifteen tries but we finally got it right," said Stella, making Frank jump, "sorry, did I make you jump."

Frank nodded, unable to speak.

"Listen Frank, I know it's been two years today, and so I thought I should tell you some news that came through last night, but don't get your hopes up. Two agents and their children have gone missing off a cruise; the two agents were investigating possible KORPS agents that were operating on the ship. It was the same division your team were investigating when they went missing. We think that they may have been taken to a remote island. Their equipment that had trackers in has been taken off them, but we are hoping that some untraceable devices have been left intact and they can contact us. We also hope that they are with you team," Stella told Frank

"So your telling me, a family with two agents have gone missing, they may still have untraceable devices, and they may, hopefully are, with my team," Frank simplified, he was used to this, Stella could go on a bit.

"Basically, yes," Stella replied.

This brightened Frank's spirit for the rest of the day. Stella stayed and kept him company as they both did their work, sitting in silence, only taking when necessary.

**Sorry it's short, if you haven't guessed I was distracted. Please, Please review. Hope you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I meant to update earlier, but my friend was round, then I ended up watching 2 Kim Possible "movies" which are about an hour each. Oh well, here's the update.**

Chapter 4

The next morning, it was decided that Tom and Dan would build the cabin, with help from Dominic and Callum, even though Tom is useless at this stuff. Aneisha and Keri would go and help Leanne with Lewis. Each pair would try and slip the code.

Lewis didn't have any toys, so Keri went and played hide & seek with him, while Aneisha went to go speak to Leanne.

"Hey Leanne," said Aneisha.

"Oh, hey Aneisha," replied Leanne looking up.

"Isn't the sky blue today," Aneisha asked, hoping the answer would be what she was looking for.

"Yes, and the grass is so green," Leanne answered, just as Aneisha had hoped.

Aneisha pulled out her M.I.9 pass, which hadn't been taken off them, and said, "Agent Jones, M.I. High."

"Agent Marsh, disguise and combat. May I just ask, how long have you been here, Aneisha?"

"Two years yesterday, we were investigating LUNG, when they captured us and brought us here. You weren't, by any chance, investigating LUNG, where you?" questioned Aneisha.

"Yes, in fact, we were taking a break from investigating them, to see if anything new came up. Me and my husband decided to take our sons on holiday, KORPS must have found out what we were doing."

At this point Lewis came running in, with Keri behind him, putting a stop to the conversation.

"Aneisha, please can you come and play with us," he asked. So Aneisha went to go and play with Lewis and Keri.

An hour later, Lewis, Keri and Aneisha went back to the cave. Aneisha and Keri helped Anna make lunch. They had brought some bowls pans and cutlery, and some containers, to take the boys' lunch in, which Dan had made. While they were cooking Leanne told Aneisha and Kerri the story of how they got there.

"We were on a cruise ship asleep when someone carried us from our room. I woke up a little when I heard Lewis shouting. Only once, so I went back to seep, but what I didn't notice were the grey boiler suites and black balaclavas."

"Big, strong man promised me sweets if I stopped shouting and went back to sleep. I never got them," interjected Lewis.

"Anyway, we all woke up in a wooden boat. A strange man was rowing us to somewhere. Before anyone could say protest he said 'I will push you over the side of the boat if you say a word,' even my husband looked scared.

"The man dropped us here. We were walking around for hours. That is, until we found you four."

"Typical KORPS," muttered Keri, but both the girls were shocked that KORPS would drag an eight year old into the situation.

By now lunch was cooked, so Keri and Aneisha went and took the boys their.

**Hope you enjoyed it. I will try and update tomorrow, if not hopefully by Saturday. We should find out what the boys were up to next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, again I got distracted. Hope you like it. I may not be able to update until Friday, maybe Wednesday or Thursday, but tomorrow isn't likely. I hope you like this chapter though.**

Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Tom and Dan had found a clearing and were collecting wood with Callum and Dominic. Callum, it turned out, was taking a D.T. class **(Design and Technology, woodwork, whatever you call it)**, and so knew a little about building scale models, so Dan and Tom would help teach him how to build things real size.

Dan set to work teaching Dominic how to build the cabin, while Tom and Callum cut the logs down. As they were doing this, Tom and Callum started discussing what they liked doing in their spare time.

"It feels weird," said Callum, "Not being able to just ring your friends, them not being able to come round to play a video game, or play a game of football in the park."

"I know," replied Tom, "I know I mostly played video games and stuff, and I guess I'm lucky that most of my friends are stuck here with me, but I still miss the crap from school."

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, what's your favourite music?"

While showing Dominic how to build the cabin Dan said, "Isn't the sky is so blue."

Dominic replied just as Leanne had, saying, "And the grass is so green."

After confirming that Dominic was an M.I.9 agent, he told Dan the story of how they had ended up on the island.

When the girls brought the boys lunch, Dominic was starting to get annoyed; "I know what I'm doing," he yelled. He obviously didn't like getting told what to do by younger agents, especially teenage ones.

Leanne went over to her husband and said, "You've never built anything before. Maybe you should let them get on with it, or help make the beds, or something like that."

Dominic agreed with Leanne, but was adamant that he had to stay and supervise. So the girls left to eat lunch and went to make sheets, pillows and duvets.

Once they had gone, Callum asked Tom, "So what's Keri like? She seems really sweet."

Tom laughed to himself, and said, "She's really nice, and great to talk to if you're obsessed about fashion." At this both Callum and Tom laughed out loud.

"Seriously, oh well, I can't talk, I'm like that with music."

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, just a little filler chapter, hope you like it.**

Chapter 6

Keri ran back to the cabin to go and get the sewing, knitting and the spare sewing kit, and Lewis went to play outside with Aneisha. As they were playing Leanne told Aneisha that even though she had only known them for less than 24 hours she already knew that Aneisha, Tom, Dan and Keri were good 'kids' (the term being used loosely!).

After Keri got back, she and Leanne started to make bedding. Meanwhile, Aneisha took Lewis to collect leaves to put in the pillow cases. When they got back Lewis put the leaves into 'Lewis' leaves' and 'Aneisha's leaves, depending on who collected them.

By the time they had collected enough leaves for four pillows, Keri and Leanne had made all four. All they had to do was set Lewis filling pillow case. Aneisha, Keri and Leanne got to work making four thick quilts and six thin ones. By the time they had finished, Lewis had filled the pillow cases and was getting tired so Leanne sang him two Welsh lullabies that her grandmother had sung her:

_**Mil Harddach wyt na'r rhosyn gwyn,**_**  
**_**Na'r rhosyn coch ar ael y bryn**_**  
**_**Na'r alarch balch yn nofio'r llyn,**_**  
**_**Fy maban bach.**_

_(Translation:_

_You are a thousand times more beautiful than the white rose,  
Or the red rose on the brow of the hill,  
Or the proud swan swimming the lake,  
My little baby.)_

_**Paid ag ofni, dim ond deilen  
Gura, gura ar y ddôr;  
Paid ag ofni, ton fach unig  
Sua, sua ar lan y môr;  
Huna blentyn, nid oes yma  
Ddim i roddi iti fraw;  
Gwena'n dawel yn fy mynwes  
Ar yr engyl gwynion draw.  
**_

_(Translation:_

_Have no fear now, leaves are knocking,  
Gently knocking at our door;  
Have no fear now, waves are beating,  
Gently beating on the shore.  
Sleep, my darling, none shall harm you  
Nor alarm you, never  
And beguiling those on high.)  
_

By this time Lewis was fast asleep.

"Wow, Leanne, I didn't know you knew Welsh," said Keri. When she saw the look from Aneisha, she said, "What, I guessed."

"Well I suppose you two should take the boys the rest of the bedding," Leanne suggested.

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I board at school on Wednesday's and Thursday's and I'm busy on Tuesday's. I was going to update earlier this evening, but I was havong some trouble today, so decided to calm down first. Anyway, please review, I've had loads more views than reviewa, even if it's just to say this is good, also comment any ideas you have for then next chapter. I won't update until I have at least 5 more reviews**

"Dinner won't be long," Keri told the boys, "Leanne's just started making it."

Aneisha started to make the beds. Tom and Callum had built one bed and Dan and Dominic had made the another. All four of them. We're now working on completing the last two beds. Amnesia made the beds with thick quilt to sleep on and a pillow and a thin quilt to sleep under.

Tom smiled at her, "Thanks Neish," he said.

Once she'd gone, Callum said to Tom, "She's your best friend, isn't she?"

"Yeah, well, Dan and our other friend Zoe, who had to switch schools 'cause she moved up North, were really close, so we became best friends by being left out,"

"Cool. Hey, I don't think Dan likes me, or my mum, or dad or brother."

"Yeah, well, that's Dan for ya, not very trusting," answered Tom, "So you said you like music?"

"Yeah, it's great, I love listening to the beats, the guitars, rhythms etc. I'm going to stop their though, because I could go on for hours. So what about gaming?" Asked Callum.

"Well, I never really didn't have any friends, so I turned to gaming, when I left home, my favourite game was Blade Quest." The two boys fell into silence after this and set to work finishing the bed.

After 15 minutes Keri came into the clearing and announced that dinner was ready.

* * *

At Dinner, Dominic was telling, Dan, Keri, Neish and Tom, how to eat. It was getting tiresome, as they just wanted to eat. In the end Dan snapped and had a go at him. "All you've done all day is tell us what to do. You've never even built a house in your life, as far as I know, so we were trying to help you. I almost put my tools down and walked away because you were adamant you knew what to do, when you were clearly doing it wrong. You then complained because someone who want an adult made, or helped make, your lunch. About an hour after Leanne told you to stop yelling at us and let us help you, you start telling us how to build a roof. I mean I think we know how to build a roof, I mean we managed to build the one you're sitting under. As if that wasn't enough, you start complaining about how we made the beds, that's including your son, and how we're eating now. in fact, the only thing you've been happy with all day is the bedding!"

Everyone was stunned, including Dominic. He just sat there Until:

"Oh, I hadn't realised. I'm so sorry, it's just, I'm used to giving orders, and I really did think I was doing it right. Listen, why don't we put all this behind us and try figure out a way to get home, now there are 8 of us."

Everyone agreed that sounded like a plan. Now, what to do.

**Hope you enjoyed the Chapter please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been almost a week, I've been busy revising for my end of year exams, which are in two weeks. Also, I won't publish another chapter until I get at least 5 more reviews, because I can see people are reading it, but I want to see if you guys are enjoying it, and whether or not I should continue.**

After Dinner, everyone went off to do various activities. Dan, Dominic and Tom went to practice, or try and practice in Tom's case, archery, although he kept on saying he was better than he used to be, and Neish and Leanne went to keep Lewis occupied. This left Keri and Callum on their own.

"You know I really think Dan doesn't like me, I mean, he glares at me almost every time I speak," said Callum. Yeah, that's because he's over protective of me, Keri thought. Then she realised that she said it allowed, "Shit, I really didn't mean to say that, crap!"

Callum, who was laughing, said "Don't worry, I'll pretend I didn't hear that, it fell on deaf ears! Anyway, how long have you been here?"

"Two years," Keri replied.

"How did you get here?" Callum then asked. Keri panicked, she didn't know what to say, she couldn't tell Callum that she was an M.I.9 agent, but she didn't have another story to tell him. Callum must have seen that she was panicking as he said. "Isn't the sky blue today."

A shocked Keri replied, "Yes, and the sky is so blue. Which division?"

"I'm on the M.I. High team at St. Martha's High School in London, there are only two of us, but I'm due to graduate to A full M.I.9 agent this summer, well, I was," Callum replied, a little sad that he may not graduate to a full agent.

"I'm on the M.I. High team at St. Hearts in London, and you've already met the rest of the team. We're the same age as you, but we were due to graduate a little bit sooner."

"So, answer the question, how did you get here?"

Keri laughed, "Wow, you're persistent. We were investigating LUNG, and found out where their main centre of operations were, so we were sent to investigate them. We'd got so close to bringing them down, but they discovered us just before we did, there was nothing we could do, we were gassed and captured, next thing I woke up too early in the back of the van, I could hear two KORPS agents talking, "they'll never be found there, it's too deserted," the first one said, "and it's not on any maps, are you sure you've taken all devices off them?" I decided to check for my pencil, they never guess they're nothing more. I found it and contacted Frank at the base, but I couldn't get through, Tom Re-wired our communicators to flash twice, if there's no reply. I tried Stella and she picked up, but soon after I got through to her, the KORPS thugs found my communicator and snapped it in half, took the others pencils, and knocked me out with one, swift blow. Next thing I know, I've woken up here."

Callum and Keri sit in silence for a few minutes, until Keri asks, "How did you get here?"

"Well, my mum says we were just on holiday, as that's what Lewis thinks, but I know we were actually investigating a part of KORPS that worked on the cruise ship, it may have been LUNG actually, as they would have changed, HQ and it's harder to be found if you're constantly moving around the world. Anyway, so we were investigating them, and we find something really suspicious, but before we could contact M.I.9, we were captured, and all our equipment was taken away, at least all of mine was, I'm not sure if my mum and dad had untraceable devices. I didn't, Chief Agent Stark didn't trust me, he doesn't like 'child agents' as he calls us, apparently we're incompetent idiots."

At this Keri laughed, and the conversation moved on to something less depressing than being left on a deserted island, and on to say, fashion, or music, or fashion that music stars wear.

**So, what do you think, please feel free to comment any ideas you have.**


	9. Chapter 9

**When I finished writing this, I'd only got two reviews, but I couldn't wait to update it. Please, please review, even if it is just to say, good job, great work, come on, 5 reviews isn't much to ask, if I get 5 reviews by tomorrow evening I will update tomorrow evening, I not it'll be some time over the weekend end.**

_*Flashback*_

_Stella's phone rang and she picked it up, it was Frank, and he sounded worried, "Stella," he said, "the team have gone off line, I can't pick up their pencil communicators either, the signal must be jammed."_

_Oh no, Stella thought, this can't be good. Then she replied, "right, send me everything you've got from the mission, including their last known location, then get down here and we'll try and find them."_

_Stella received the email and saw that the team's last known location was just outside LUNG headquarters. Then she looked at the data the team had collected. They were just about bring them down, Stella thought. She was interrupted from her thoughts and findings by a knock on the door. It was Frank._

_"Have you found_ _anything new," he asked._

_"No, I don't think so but it looks like they were close to bringing them down. There's not much we can do at the moment, but I'll put the data through the computers anyway," Stella replied._

_"Thanks Stella," then Keri's communicator came up on Stella's screen, trying to call her. Stella put her finger to her lips, to signal Frank to be quiet, and answered. They could here voices coming from the other end, but they weren't the team's._

_"... How did you find this place, it's deserted, in the middle of nowhere."_

_Stella and Frank looked at each other, and mouthed 'KORPS'._

_"There was a list of islands that had been put together that had been found by various KORPS divisions."_

_"So, how long until we get to the docks?"_

_It sounded like there were two KORPS thugs._

_"Two hours. Wait, that girl's awake, and she has a pencil," said one. Frank and Stella hoped that the two men thought it was _just_ a pencil._

_"You knock her out, and I'll search the others for pencils," then Frank and Stella heard Keri being knocked out and then all of the pencils must have been found and snapped, as the transition was lost._

_Frank and Stella sat in silence until Frank said, "hold on, if the pencil signals were jammed, then how did Keri get through?"_

_Then, realising the answer the same time as Stella did, they said, "Tom!"_

_"We need to try and find that island," said Stella._

_"So let's get to it!"_

_*End of Flashback*_

Stella was sitting in her office, remembering that time, when a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in," she shouted.

A young agent came in and said, "Chief Agent Knight, there has been a progression on the lost agents case that has recently been opened, that concerns your M. team."

Stella stood up, thanked the young agent and walked to the Head of M.I.9's office, wondering what this was about.

When she entered the office, after being allowed in of course, the head of M.I.9 stood up.

"Ah, Chief agent Knight, I'm glad you're here. We have had some news about the two missing agents. They were Agents Leanne and Dominic Marsh. Their two children, Callum and Lewis were with them. Now, it just so happens that Callum is an agent on the other M. team, at St Martha's school." This was news to Stella, there was another M. team, she was wondering who ran it, when the head said, "As Chief Agent Stark is in charge of this team, you will have to work with him and Lenny Bicknell, as well as Frank, to investigate this second disappearance. That's all."

Stella thanked the head of M.I.9 and went back to her office. Stark! They'd have to work with Stark, at least Lenny didn't particularly like Stark either. Just wait until Frank hears about this, thought Stella. As it turned out, Frank was happy to be working with Lenny, but as for Stark, he was just as annoyed.

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews, as promised I've updated, but I'm sorry it's late as I had to do revision first. Any ideas, just post them in the comments.**

Chapter 10

"For goodness sake, you fools, you're not looking hard enough!" Yelled Stark," I may not want to find these incompetent kids you lot call agents, but I want to find the two, proper, adult agents, the ones who actually know what they're doing!"

Frank, Lenny, Stella and the other M. agent on Stark's team, Henry, were fed up with Stark's rants. Henry was also indignant at being called an 'incompetent kid' as Stark put it. But they put up with it, and carried on looking, as Stark continued to rant.

Stella, having had enough of this, suddenly said, "Will you please shut up, and get on with helping, if you're so worried about the adult agents! And stop being so bloody annoying!"

When Stella said this, Frank, Lenny and Henry, struggled not to laugh. It wasn't often they saw Stella break out of her usually calm composure. They were also relieved though, it was about time Stark was taken down a notch.

Stark sat down and started doing some paperwork. Henry looked at the paperwork Stark had picked up and said, "Sir, I think you may find that's the old data, from the original M. team's disappearance."

"Well," replied Stark, "there's still no harm in checking."

"In that case, that will be the fifth time this time around, and the ninth time overall," Lenny said, "The four of us have each checked it through, and Stella and Frank have checked it twice through each before. You are not going to find anything."

"Are you sure?" questioned Stark, now back to getting on everyone's nerves.

"YES!"

_*Flashback*_

"_Have you found anything Frank?" asked Stella for the third time that morning._

"_No," Frank replied for the third time._

"_I've run the data through the computer a few times, and even sent it to the head of M.I.9 and even she can't find anything. I think we should probably in form the team's parents they're missing in action," said Stella regretfully. Frank agreed, and between them they decided to go and tell the parents themselves. That was one thing they didn't want to do._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Fine, I get it, I won't find anything," relented Stark, and he got up and left. As the door closed behind him, an audible sigh could be heard throughout the room.

"Thank goodness," said Henry, "I thought he's never go. He may be my boss but he's a bloody arse."

Even Stella didn't reprimand him for language, and she loved to follow protocol. After that everyone sat in silence, occasionally asking for help, until Henry asked Lenny to double check something.

"Look at this," Henry said after Lenny had double checked it, "I think I found something. It says here, the Marsh's were investigating LUNG, yes?" everyone nodded, "Well, they planted several bugs, that should still be up and running. If we listen in, we may be able to find out where the island is."

"Great idea Henry," said Stella, "I bet Chief Agent Stark wouldn't be happy with that suggestion."

Frank got up and tuned into the frequency of the bugs, "Got it!" he said.

Over the next few days, Lenny, Stella, henry and Frank took it in turns to listen into KORPS's conversations, but found nothing. In the end, Stella said, "Let's hope they still have some untraceable devices. Good find all the same though Henry."


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry it's short, but I thought I should update, so I've been writing it I between revision sessions, if you want me to update it by Friday, I need to get 5 reviews, because I won't be able to update until next week Friday, as all my exams are next week. Anyway, enjoy.**

Tom, Dan and Dominic were on there way back to the clearing, when talk turned to devices and what KORPS may have done with them.

"Well, KORPS took our SpyPods, and comms units," said Dan.

"Yeah, and Keri woke up earlier than she was meant to, and managed to contact HQ but they found her pencil and ours, and broke them," Agreed Tom.

"They took all of our stuff, except from some untraceable devices, but I dug them out when we got here and they're broken," complained Dominic. At this Tom's face lit up.

"I can fix, them or do something with them, it may take a while, but I should be able to do something."

"Really,"exclaimed Dominic, "that would be great. Seeing as your still here, if you can do that, I'm assuming that you didn't have any untraceable devices."

"No," replied Dan and Tom together.

Just then they came to the clearing where Neish, Callum and Keri were playing with Lewis, and Leanne was watching. Dan and Tom went to join in the game of it, **(or tag, or catch, whatever you call it)** while Dominic went to see Leanne.

"Leanne, do you have the untraceables?" Dominic asked.

"Yeah, why?" She replied.

"Because Tom might be able to make it so they can transmit, it might just be a signal but it would be something," Dominic told Leanne.

"Okay, I'll go and get them," said Leanne, getting up.

"It," yelled Lewis.

"Not again," said Tom, " Will you all stop trying to get me, try getting Neish instead."

"Well you won't need to be it anymore Tom," said Leanne coming out with the devices, "you can sort these out instead."

"Thank goodness," sighed Tom, relieved to not have to run anymore, "I nominate Neish to take my place being it." This then caused Aneisha to groan, of course it would be her, it was his version of a joke!

Tom set to work, taking apart the devices, having a look at what he had to work with, he and Dan had made small tools to use when he found out about the devices. Now, to see what he could make that would transmit at least one way to start with.

**hope you liked it**


	12. Chapter 12

**I only had 3 reviews, but I decided to update anyway. I'm serious though if you want me to update by Sunday, I need more reviews and ideas. I can't update next week as I have exams. Thanks to QuicheBitch123, Amazing Stella, and M. 2000 for the ideas, and QuicheBitch123 for favouriting and Ghargr18 for following. Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 12

"Guys, I think I've done it!" exclaimed Tom.

"Ugh," said Dan groggily, looking at his watch, "Its 1 o'clock in the morning."

"So!" replied Tom.

"So ... You've been at this for two days, you've hardly slept and now you decide it's funny to wake us up at 1 o'clock in the bloody morning," Dan answered angrily, "Couldn't you at least waited until the morning!" At this point Aneisha was awake, but Keri was still asleep.

"Will you stop making such a racket, I'm surprised Keri's still asleep, I swear that girl can sleep through anything," she said, still half-asleep and getting out of her bed.

"Well wake her up then!" Neish and Dan looked at each other and rolled their eyes, but Neish still walked over to wake Keri up, doubting she would be very happy. Keri loved her 'Beauty sleep'! Sometimes Tom had no sense of time or importance.

Keri jumped out of bed into a fighting stance when Neish shook her awake. "Oh, it's just you. Anyway, why I we out of bed at ..." She said looking around. "1 o'clock," inserted Dan. "At 1 o'clock in the morning? Wait, 1 am, I really should be asleep. I need my..."

"Beauty sleep, we know!" Replied Neish, Dan and Tom together.

"Anyway, why are we up at 1 am," asked Aneisha.

"Well, Neish, Keri, Dan, I think I may have got a one way transmission to London, I think we should give it a try," Tom suggested, happy at what he'd achieved.

"Uh Tom," interrupted Aneisha, "It's early morning, everyone's going to be asleep, which is what the three of us would like to be doing," This was backed up by Dan and Keri nodding, "And I'm sure Stella and Frank wouldn't be too happy at being woken up!" At this, all four of them laughed, as Stella, however relieved, would soon be very angry at them, especially Tom if she found out it was his idea.

"Ok," relented Tom, "but first thing in the morning, and just us calling Stella and Frank though, not the others."  
Everyone agreed to this, so they all finally went back to sleep, albeit very slowly, as they were exited at the prospect of going home.

The next morning, at 7:30, as they were all sure Stella would be in her office by then, Keri, Dan, Tom and Aneisha, all crowded around the transmitter.  
"Ready," asked Tom, and Dan, Keri and Neish nodded, "Ready as ever."

Tom dialled Stella, and waited for her to pick up.

Stella answered the communication that came up on her screen, "Yes," answered Stella, there was no reply.

She was puzzled, why would someone ring her, and not reply. Suddenly a voice came through her computer.

"Stella, it's Tom, Dan, Keri and Neish, it's a one way transmission, so we can speak to you, but you can't speak back," Stella was shocked, relieved and confused. Why had they contacted her after 2 years, then she remembered, the Marsh's had had untraceable devices with them, Tom must have rewired them.

Just then she heard three more voices, "Hey Stella," she heard Keri, Aneisha and Dan say.

"Stella, could you tell Frank we're fine," said Aneisha, "and I know you are probably annoyed that you can't speak to us or organise anything, or even find out where we are, but I promise, Tom's working on it."

Stella was surprised at first that Aneisha knew what she was thinking, the she remembered that was one of the reasons that they hired her; she was good at reading people, even over long distances.

"Anyway, we should go now Stella, so that Tom can work on two-way transmission," said Keri. Keri, Aneisha, Dan and Tom said goodbye, and the communication was cut.

Stella immediately picked up her phone, "Frank, you'll never guess what! Come to my office, it's too important to say over the phone."

When Frank got to Stella's office he knocked on the door and walked in. Stella got up and said, really fast, "Frank, this morning, I hadn't long got into work and I got a call. It was from your team, it was a one way transmission, but they still managed to contact us and they're fine!"

At this Frank walked towards Stella and they hugged each other briefly. "Thank goodness" said Frank, "and I'm assuming Tom's working on getting a two-way transmission."

"Yes," replied Stella, and they both left to go and tell the Head of M.I.9 the good news.

**Quick quote I found to finish off:**

**"The unknown wasn't always the greatest thing to fear. The people who know you best can be riskier, because the words they say and the things they think have the potential to be not only scary but true, as well" - Annabel, Just Listen by Sarah Dessen**


	13. Chapter 13

**I only got 2 reviews and a PM (which I count as a review, cause it was about the fic). But I decided to give up on that. I'll try and update next week, but I'm not promising, because I have exams, but I will probably update on Friday cause they'll be over then (yay). Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Tom, before you take the one-way communicator apart, don't you think you should let Callum and his parents call Stark, Lenny and Henry," asked Keri. She had told the others about Callum being part of M. and Stark.  
"Yeah, I think Keri's right Tom," agreed Neish.  
"Ok," Tom said, "as long as I get it back straight away."  
"You will, don't worry," promised Keri.  
So Keri and Neish went to take the communicator to the Marsh' they got there, Callum and Lewis were out playing, so Leanne called Callum in.  
"Tom's managed to fix the devices into a one-way communicator, you can talk to them, but they can't talk to you," explained Neish, dialling Callum's old M. base, as that is where the agents searching for them would be.  
When the agents at the other end picked up, Dominic started talking, "Morning Agents, this is Agents Dominic, Leanne and Callum Marsh, on a one-way communication. We are fine, and are on an island with Agents Tupper, Jones, Morgan and Summers."  
"Umm, this is Aneisha, umm, Agent Jones, Tom, Agent Tupper..."  
"Sod it Neish, just talk without sticking the Agent stuff after you're names, it was Dominic being annoyingly formal'" interrupted Keri. At the M. base at St Martha's everyone, apart Stark, was laughing, thankful that they couldn't here them. Stark just muttered under his breath about 'rude kids', receiving a glare from Stella and Henry.  
Back with the Marsh's, Aneisha and Keri, Neish was continuing with what she was saying. "Anyway, after this transmission, Tom's going to start working on a two-way communicator, that you can pick up the signal of better than this one."  
"Thank you Aneisha, that's enough if we want to get a two-way communicator made," said Dominic, ending the communication, causing Keri to put her middle finger up at him, which luckily only Callum and Neish saw.  
"Okay, Okay, we'll take this back to Tom," said Keri.  
"Yeah, I'm gonna join them," Callum stated, and at that, the three teens walked off back to where Dan and Tom were.  
"You got the communicator back straight away Tom," Keri said as Callum handed him the communicator.  
"And an extra helper," added Callum, "I think I deserve a break, my dad is really pissing me off!"  
"Yeah, I can back that up," agreed Keri, laughing, "I kinda swore at him behind his back," this then caused the others to laugh.  
"So," said Dan, "we should probably let Tom start this communicator, anyone else up for a game of connect four."  
At this Callum looked confused, so Tom explained, "Dan made a connect four set to give us something to do when we first got here, then we decided that because they're were four of us that we should have another one, so we have two."  
"I know why don't we have a tournament," suggested Keri, "girls v girls and boys v boys, then the winners play each other, and the losers play each other."  
They all agreed to this, apart from Tom, who would listen, while trying to build a two-way communicator.

**Don't forget to review and tell me any ideas you have.**

**another quote I thought I'd share that I like:**

**"Some people think they like music, but they have no idea what it's really all about. There kidding themselves. Then there are people who feel strongly about music, but just aren't listening to the right stuff. They're misguided. And then there are people like me. The kind who live for music and are constantly seeking out, anywhere they can." - Owen, Just Listen by Sarah Dessen**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know I said I would update on Friday, but this**** started out as 'English revision', then I decided to finish it this evening after I finished my revision**

"So you're telling me you CAN'T TRACE THE BLOODY SIGNAL!" yelled a fuming Stark.

"Umm… well…" started Henry, looking at Lenny for help, "No," he finally said.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T TRACE IT? YOU'RE AS MUCH AS AN INCOMPETENT FOOL AS THE REST OF THEM!"

"Chief Agent Stark," a voice snapped at him.

"WHAT!" he said turning around, but when he saw the Head of M.I.9 he paled, and said meekly, "Sorry ma'am."

"How dare you yell at Agent Samson like that," she said sharply, then turned to Henry and said, "Agent Samson, I'm sure you did you're best."

"Thank you ma'am," Henry answered quietly, "Tom…"

"Agent Tupper," Stella put in helpfully.

"Agent Tupper, said, via..."

"Agent Jones," Frank put in this time.

"Agent Jones, that the signal was too weak to trace, and that he was going to work on a stronger, two-way communicator."

"I see, well, I shall leave you to see what you can do about finding the general location etc. and Chief Agent Stark, if you continue, I will ask Agents London, Bicknel and Samson and Chief Agent Knight to send you to my office immediately," and with that the Head of M.I.9 left, with Stark leaving not long after in a huff.

Henry looked at Lenny, "By any chance Lenny did you call the Head of M.I.9?"

"Yes. As we moved to an office over here, at HQ, after the call, she got here quicker to stop Stark shredding everyone, especially you, to pieces."

Henry nodded his thanks, while Stella said, "Yeah, I don't think he has the authority to do that to that to me," causing everyone to laugh.

"So, what can we do?" asked Lenny.

"Well I don't know about you, but I have a ton of paperwork to be getting on with," answered Stella.

"As always," added Frank.

"As always," repeated Stella, getting out some of the mountain of paperwork.

* * *

"Ha, I win!" Declared Keri, after beating Dan. Keri had beaten Aneisha, while Dan had beaten Callum. Aneisha and Callum were still playing their game, and were very well matched.

"How on earth do you win four matches in a row!" Exclaimed Dan.

"Because I'm the connect 4 queen!" This was the second tournament, and Keri had beaten Callum the first time, and Aneisha had beaten Dan.

"I've won too," said Callum.

"Damn," says Aneisha.

"Language," Tom tells her.

"I didn't swear!" said Aneisha, "Anyway, stop listening to our conversation and concentrate on finishing the communicator."

"Yes Miss Jones," Tom answered back, "you know you sound like Mrs King sometimes!"

"Burn!" Said Keri

"Don't you dare compare me to her!" Protested Aniesha.

"Who's Mrs King?" asked Callum.

"A strict teacher at St Hearts and Aneisha's auntie," Keri explained to Callum.

"Well what should we do know?" asked Dan.

"Connect 4," said Keri.

"NOOOO!" was the reply she got.

**review your thoughts.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, my exams are officially over! yay! You lot are so lucky I'm not still hyper! I've been so quiet for sooo long this week so it's not my fault! So I decided to add a celebratory chapter. Comment ideas, or I may not be able to write the next chapter! Before I forget, check out Indies at 5 (amazing local band) and The Starkins (from Yorkshire)**

As Keri asked if they should play another round of Connect 4 and everyone else, including Tom, protested, Leanne knocked on the door. She was wondering if any of them wanted to help make dinner.

"Yes, we do," said Aneisha, grab Keri's arm and dragging her with her, "We can cook in our kitchen

"But I can't cook!" argued Keri.

"Yes, you can," agreed Dan and Callum.

"You know I can't Dan and Callum you've never seen me cook," Keri said curious at what was going on, meanwhile trying to be dragged out the door.

Tom, finally catching on, after having a puzzled expression on his face, said, "Keri, we don't care if you can cook or not, just go help cut vegetables or something."

Keri finally agreed, letting herself be dragged out the door. The boys were all relieved that Keri was gone, she was about to try and bargain another game of Connect 4 in, and no-one wanted to do that again.

"Thank God she's gone, I was fed up with connect 4," said Tom.

"But you weren't even _playing_!" exclaimed Dan and Callum together.

"Imagine how it was for me, being beaten by Keri and Aneisha," said Dan.

"Don't forget me," Callum inputted.

"When I finish this communicator," started Tom, "should we do it the five of us and Leanne, or just the five of us?"

"I love how my dad isn't even in that equation," laughed Callum.

"Well would you want him talking with all that formal gibberish?" Tom reasoned.

"No," said Callum.

"Exactly, that's why I gave those two options!"

"Second one," suggested Dan, and Callum agreed

"Now, with or without Stark there," Tom said while continuing to work.

"Without!" answered Callum and Dan at the same time, just as Tom proclaimed "DONE!"

In the kitchen, Keri was chopping vegetables and complaining. Loudly. Aneisha was cutting meat that the boys had caught, skinned etc. (she didn't want to think about what it was!), and telling Keri to stop complaining. Constantly. Leanne, on the other hand was starting to cook the vegetables in the pan to make a stir fry and thinking. In her head.

"I've finished cutting these vegetables," said Keri, "do you want the rest of them." Leanne nodded her head, and so Keri passed her the vegetables and sat down at the table. Then Aneisha finished cutting the meat and handed it to Leanne.

"Sorry about earlier," Leanne said, then saw Keri and Aneisha's confused looks, and continued, "You know, with Dominic being so formal, and making you nervous, Neish. Dominic can't bear to not be formal around his superiors, especially Stark, because even though their friends, they can be horribly formal to each other."

"That's okay," Aneisha told her.

"But it's not, because Dominic knows Stark doesn't agree with you lot being agents, and what makes it worse, is that Dominic doesn't disagree, or agree, he's just in the middle, which he shouldn't because it's his own son and…"

"Whoa, slow down there," interrupted Keri, "you've been waiting to get that off your chest for ages haven't you?"

"Yes, sorry girls," Leanne apologised.

"That's okay," answered Keri and Aneisha together, "you say sorry a lot, and you really don't need to," Aneisha added.

Before Leanne could even say sorry, all three heard Tom yell, "DONE!" making them jump.

**So what's going to happen next, comment any ideas, good or bad.**


	16. Chapter 16

**New Chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

Keri marched into the living room/bedroom, "Bloody Hell Tom! Youcouldn't have been any louder if you fucking tried!"

Aneisha and Leanne followed Keri into the living room, Leanne saying, "Language," at the same time as Tom.

"Ah, stuff it, who gives one," was the reply to that.

"Anyway," said Aneisha, before Tom could retort, " think I know what you've finished, but vould you please clarify, before Keri starts swearing again."

"Hey!" said Keri, as Dan and Callum laughed, and Tom said, "That would probably be best."

"You don't say!" Dan said after he recovered from laughing.

"Just get on with it," Keri started, "Before …"

"Alright," I think I have finished the two way communicator. But," Tom said quickly before Leanne could get a word in, "Without Dominic!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth," answered Leanne, surprising Dan and Tom, but not Callum, he realised his dad was too formal.

Everyone gathered round the communicator with cries of, "Ring Stella, then she can put us on speaker", "Check if Stark's there" and "Hurry up", filled the room.

"All right, all right, I will if you lot are quiet," Tom practically had to shout. The room was suddenly filled with a tense silence, broken only by the beeps from the communicator that waited to be connected to Stella's.

"Yes," answered Stella, forgetting to mention that she was Chief Agent Kniught like she should have done.

"It works," Keri said excitedly, while Tom said "Hey Stella, it's us again, is Stark there."

"No," answered Stella confused and surprised, even though she'd only spoken, well heard, him that morning.

"Good. It's me, and Neish, Keri, Callum and Leanne."

Stella heard Neish say, "Tom, Stella's not necessarily going to now it's you, is she?"

"Oh, Yeah,"

"Don't worry, I knew it was him," said Stella.

Then the team heard Frank, and someone who must have been Lenny, ask Stella who it was. Stella answered by putting the communicator out loud.

"Hey Frank," said Keri, Dan, Tom and Aneisha.

"Hey Lenny," said Leanne and Callum.

"Hey Henry," said Callum.

"Hey," answered everyone back in London.

"There's no need to explain why you didn't want Stark here, we've all worked with him before!" said Frank.

"And it reminded Frank and me why we don't work with him!" Stella added.

"Anyway, as you can tell, Tom made a two-way communicator," said Aneisha.

"And I think you should be able to trace the signal now," added Tom.

"That's good, I'll give it a go," Henry said, his voice coming through the communicator.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" yelled Dominic coming in the room a few second later.

"Fuck," said Keri, receiving a glare from Leanne, "sorry, Crap!" she said, receiving another glare.

"Oh no!" said Dan.

* * *

"And I think you should be able to trace the signal now," added Tom, his voice coming through the communicator.

"That's good, I'll give it a go," Henry said, "I think I've g…"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Stark screamed stalking into the room.

"Uh Oh," said Henry, "Busted!"

**Cliffhanger! (I think?) What do you think should happen next, comment any ideas.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to justanotherboringbandwhore, M. Fan200 and Mihigh geek (guest) for the reviews.**

"Fuck," said Keri, receiving a glare from Leanne, "sorry, Crap!" she said, receiving another glare.

"Oh no!" said Dan.

"Umm… Well..." started Leanne.

"Ah, who gives a shit," started Keri.

"Dad, you know you like to be really formal with stuff like business?" continued Callum.

"Yes," replied Dominic warily.

"Well… Umm. That's why we didn't ask you here, we know what you're like."

"Okay, but what were you doing that you didn't want me to join in on?" asked Dominic.

Everyone looked at Aneisha to answer this question, so she said, "We were… um… kind of… calling M.I.9 HQ."

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU, YOU WERE MEANT TO TELL ME! YOU WENT AGAINST ALL PROTOCOL. YOU…"

"OI!" yelled Keri, "Will you please SHUT THE FUCK UP! No one cares! There was a reason why we didn't ask you to come here, you're too bloody annoying," this time no-one stopped or glared at her, so she carried on, "will you please just go the bloody hell away."

Dominic was so shocked with this that he just walked out slamming the door so hard behind him.

"Uh Oh," said Henry, "Busted!"

"What did you say?"

Henry, who was suddenly overcome by a wave of defiance repeated what he said, surprising everyone, but Stark, who said, "See, this is we why shouldn't have kids as agents, there too spunky, too rude and very, very incompetent, imbecilic agents."

"I cannot believe you are talking to me like that. _I'm _ rude, you are always telling me and Callum, and from what I have heard, previous M. agents, that way are incompetent imbeciles. Will you take a long, hard look at yourself, you are rude, ignorant and damn mean!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" yelled Stark, "Let me re-phrase myself, _All _of you are idiotic agents who can't do a thing."

Lenny, Henry, Frank and Stella all just stared at Stark stony faced, until Stella snapped and said, "I don't know what makes you think you can speak like that to all of us, but it's not acceptable. May I remind you, I am the same rank as you, so have the authority to send you to the head of M.I.9, and that she has given Frank, Henry and Lenny the temporary authority to as well, so," Stella said turning to the others, "if you don't mind, I will escort Stark to the Head of M.I.9's office."

Stella walked out the room, Stark following her after receiving glares from the other agents. As he walked out, Stark slammed the door behind him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, second Chapter today. Thank for justanotherboringbandwhore and from the guest Mihigh geek. Hope you enjoy it. Please comment any ideas.**

"Lenny, Frank, I have an idea," Henry said.

"Go on," prompted Lenny.

"Well, I was thinking about it, and Stark seems to have the temperament of KORPS agent, and certainly hates all if us enough to be one. What do you think?" asked Henry.

"Of course," said Frank, "It makes perfect sense, investigate Dominic as well, because they're good friends."

"On it," said Henry.

"I'll ring the rest of the team," Lenny added. As soon as Stark had come running into the room, Lenny had cut the communication.

"Hello, it's Lenny," he said, getting through to the team, "Sorry about cutting you off, Stark stormed in and started shouting at us."

"Hi," said Tom, "_We _cut _you _off because Dominic stormed in and started shouting _us_."

"Interesting," came Aneisha's voice, "It happened at the same time right?"

"Yes, well I called you to tell you that Stark came in and yelled at as, and Henry had the idea that Stark may work for KORPS," Lenny continued.

"That's a really good idea, and while you're at it, investigate Dominic as well," added Aneisha.

"One step ahead of you," said Henry.

"I've been suspecting something's up, because he's been going on missions, and when he's mentioned the name, I look for them on the M.I.9 database, and it doesn't come up," Leanne inputted helpfully.

"Well, what should we investigate first?" asked Henry. They discussed what to do about the investigation.

In the middle of the conversation, Frank said he'd be back soon and walked out. He hadn't seen Stella in a while, and wondered where she was, so he headed for her office. When he got there, he knocked and walked in. Stella was sitting at her desk, with her head on it; underneath her head was a small pile of paperwork.

"Stella," Frank said, "Stell."

"Huh" she said, lifting her head.

"Why didn't you come back," asked Frank.

"Because I came back here," Stella answered, being awkward.

"I know that, but why?" Frank asked patiently.

"Because," Stella said, still being awkward.

"Because of what?" asked Frank, know standing next to her, "Actually, because of Stark, am I right?"

Stella nodded, "After we left the room and he slammed the door, he continued having a go at me. He said it was because of me, you and Lenny that Tom, Keri, Aneisha, Dan and Callum were bad agents, but especially me because I'm the Chief Agent in charge of the St Hearts team. I told him that's not true, that none of them are 'incompetent fools', as he calls them, and that from what I had seen, Henry was a good agent, and from what I'd heard, Callum was a good agent. I also told him that the St. Hearts team were some of the damn right best agents I'd ever seen."

"Well good for you, he's a stupid git" said Frank, patting her on the head, knowing well that she liked it, but it annoyed her.

"Yes, I know, but then he called me an idiot, a bitch and a bunch of other rude stuff. And then he kind of slapped me round the face."

"Kind of, or did," asked Frank.

"He did."

Frank crouched down beside Stella and gave her a hug. She accepted it gratefully and started to cry. "This was all before we got to the head's office, by the time, we got there the redness had gone down," she said, her voice muffled in Frank's shoulder.

Frank, pulled Stella back and looked at her face, he could see a bruise forming. Wiping the tears from her eyes, he said, "If I were you, I'd stop crying, put some make up on that bruise, and under your eyes, and come get a hot chocolate. Then we can join the others."

When Stella readily agreed, Frank added, "Oh yeah, we're investigating to see if Stark's a KORPS agent," making Stella laugh. "He would certainly make a good one if he's not," she said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hope you enjoy the new chapter**

"Right," said Stella, once Henry and Lenny had updated her, and Frank, on what they'd found out, "Well, if Dominic is a suspected KORPS agent, we need to get everyone off that island as soon as possible."

"One step ahead of you," Henry said, pulling up a map on the main screen, "We're here," Henry pointed to a spot in London, "and the island is somewhere here," next he pointed to somewhere just off the coast of West Africa. "The exact points," he continued as he typed in some co-ordinates, "is here."

"Ok, good work. Now to make this work, we need to have as little people as possible, who we trust. So that's the four of us, who else?"

"Well, the head has offered to come with us," added Lenny.

"That makes five people, that should just about be enough," said Stella doubtfully.

"Actually," said Frank, hearing the doubt in her voice, "Lenny and I know five more people who we can definitely trust. In fact, we trained them ourselves."

"Of course," said Lenny, the same idea coming to him, "I hadn't thought of that!"

"I wonder," asked Tom, "if they're planning to come and get us?"

"Why?" Keri said.

"Because, stupid," answered Dan, "We're technically in danger, because of Cinimod." **(Cinimod, is Dominic spelt backwards, and their code for him.)**

"Oh yeah."

"Duh!"

"Anyway," said Leanne, "I had an update at lunch time, and Lenny said that they were investigating Stark, and they would have more information then, when Stella had got back from the head's office."

"What time is the next one?" asked Aneisha.

"Around 5pm," answered Leanne.

"What time is it now?"

"Around 5pm."

"So are they ringing us," asked Aneisha, just as the communicator rang.

"I'm taking that as a yes," said Tom, picking the communicator up, "Hello."

"Hi Tom," came Frank's voice, "we need to get you out of there as soon as possible, we think we have a plan, but you'll have to listen carefully."

"We have six people we'd like you to meet," came Stella's voice through the communicator, "Agents Daisy Miller, Blane Whittaker, Rose Gupta, Oscar Cole, Carrie Stewart, and Lisa Williams." As Stella said each person's name, they said 'Hello'.

Then, the combined team heard Lisa's voice, "Hi team. I'm the head of M.I.9, but I would like you to call me Lisa, just as you call Frank, Stella and Lenny by their first names. If it's ok with you, we'll run through the plan, and what you should do, when we reach the island."

"Quick question, before you start, are you getting Cinimod as well?" asked Keri.

To start with, Lisa was baffled by this, and then Stella explained who Cinamod was. But the question still remained. Was Dominic getting rescued?

**What do you think? Comment whether Dominic should be left behind or not, whichever has the most answers by Wednesday night gets chosen.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Just a short one, it doesn't give anything away. You can still vote on whether Dominic should be left on the island or not. You can do this in the comments, or a poll on my profile.**

"You idiot, I can't believe you let the boy fix the things," said Stark, on a secret communication to Dominic. Before he was taken to the island, he was given a secret communicator, to report on how he was getting on.

"I didn't know he'd be able to fix them, did I thought they were damaged beyond repair," said Dominic, " Anyway, when he made the one way communicator, it took him long enough so I didn't think he'd be able to make a two way communicator, the parts should have been too far gone! You can't talk, though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you almost blew our cover; you went storming into that room, and got sent to the head's office, when you knew full well that would happen. Then, you call the _really annoying _Chief Knight, a bitch and an idiot to name a few things, which were really well deserved, but stupid things to say. Then to top it all of you slap her round the face."

"Well, you're lucky it was just a slap round the face, otherwise she may have ended up with a broken arm, or jaw or _something_. Anyway, don't tell me you haven't wanted to do that for ages!"

"Good Point!"

"Besides, they're too dumb to realise we are KORPS agents."


	21. Chapter 21

**The results were a draw, so see what happens to Dominic in this Chapter. Comment whether you like it or not, it's not as good as some dope the last few, because I'm hoping to get the rescue in a whole chapter.**

"Girl's got a point," said Callum, "Are we taking him with us?"

"Well," said Lisa, "As much as we would all like to leave him there, I think we'd all lose our jobs, including me, if we leave him, so I'm afraid Cinamod is coming with us."

"What about when we get back, is he going into M.I.9 prison?"

"No," replied Stella, "that's probably not best! otherwise he'd suspect something."

"Stella's right, we will monitor him closely though, and track his calls closely etc." agreed Lisa

Everyone agreed with this, so they started talking about the rescue mission.

"We'll fly to the nearest country, and get a boat from there to the island," said Lisa.

"Then," input Rose, Carrie, Daisy, Oscar, Blaine, Henry and I will meet you on the beach. If we describe landmarks to you, you can come and find us."

It was decided that Lenny, Frank, Lisa, and Stella would stay on the boat, to monitor everything. After that, the call ended, as the rescue was planned for the next day. Blane, Oscar, Henry, Carrie, Rose and Daisy were all staying at a safe house for the night, so went to settle in and get some 'sleep'. Lenny also made excuses to leave.

Stella, Lisa and Frank, stayed behind to talk over what was going to happen the next day. After a while, Stella wiped her face and some of the foundation came off her cheek, she had forgotten about the bruise on her cheek, and had only put a little bit of foundation on, which had gradually worn off. She had now whipped the rest of it off

"Umm, Stella," said Frank, "make up!"

"Huh," she replied, utterly confused.

Frank pointed to his cheek, and Stella remembered that Stark had slapped her.

"Oh, yes," she said going to get her make up out of her bag, a bit late, as by now, Lisa had noticed the bruise.

"Stella, what's that on your cheek, I swear it wasn't there earlier," she asked.

"That's because it wasn't," Stella answered, quietly

"Then what happened?" Stella seemed reluctant to answer this question and looked to Frank for help and encouragement. He nodded at her, so she continued, "Well, Stark kind of hit me."

"Stella, that doesn't help!" said Frank, "We went through this earlier, kind of or did, because if he kind of hit you across the face, the bruise wouldn't be that big, and we both now that!"

"Yes, I know. Stark did hit me," Stella replied reluctantly.

Lisa sighed and said "Stella you should have reported him to someone."

"I told Frank," Stella replied, being awkward again.

"I meant me, he should have been punished."

"I know, I know," said Stella. After that, Lisa excused herself, saying she had to get some rest. Soon after Frank and Stella left as well.

"I forgot something," she said, half way down the corridor, turning back, "You go home."

"Okay," agreed Frank, "see you tomorrow."

Just as Stella turned the doorknob, into the office, she heard a noise, she turned around and saw Stark there.

"I told you what would happen if you grassed me up," he said in a low, growling voice, "do not do it again." Luckily, he had only heard the second part of the conversation, but Stella was still scared. Stark hit her round the other cheek, harder this time, knocking Stella to the floor, and walked away. Once he rounded the corner, Stella got up, she would tell Frank, and maybe Lisa, over the phone when she got home, then she could be sure that Stark definitely wouldn't hear.

**BTW, Stark's small physical abuse of Stella, is only a small beside that may not come up again. Comment your thoughts please!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I was going to update last night, but I had to go to bed, then I was going to update at lunch time, and the bell rang. I was then going to update when I got back to the boarding house at 4, but Theo's been a powered cut ever since 10 to 3, so I had to go home. So I'm know updating it at home. Anyway, that's why it's later than planned. I've tried a new writing style for me, hope you like it, review your thoughts.**

The next morning, at the safe house, Daisy, Blane, Oscar, Rose, Carrie and Henry were up early. Blane and Carrie went to the gym, Oscar and Daisy figured out disguises to use, when they went on the plane, even though they knew not many people would be happy with that. Meanwhile, Henry and Rose sorted out different gadgets they could take, that wouldn't be taken away by airport staff.

* * *

"Wow, you're good, but not as good as me!" said the ever modest Carrie.

"I could say the same to you!" Blane replied.

"Fine," said Carrie, "first one rounded the obstacle course set out, is the best, yes."

"Deal," agreed Blane, holding his hand out for Carrie to shake, which she gladly accepted.

Carrie's POV

Wow, he's fast. Blane is really catching up to me, I raced ahead at the start, but slowed down, and now he's catching up. Come on Carrie, keep going, get faster. I'm just over half way round now, and there's a widening gap, although it's still quite big. I have a feeling Blane is more combat. Come on, Carrie, last obstacle.

"Yes," I yell as I run over the finish line, Blane only a few seconds after, barely panting.

* * *

3rd POV

"So, what disguises should we use?" asked Daisy.

"Well, it just so happens, I texted Lisa a few minutes ago to find out the cover stories that had been made up for us to get to Africa," Oscar replied.

"And they are..."

"You and Blane are cousins, and you are going with your aunt and uncle, which is Stella and Frank, on Holiday."

"Well, they won't be too happy about that!" input Daisy, "Well, maybe too us, but we all know they secretly still like each other." This earned her a glare from Oscar, who carried on.

"Carrie, Rose and I are going on a foreign work experience, and Lisa is going with her, 'adoptive son', who is Henry, to visit family, who are british expats.

"Okay," said Daisy, "So I need a dark haired wig, because they all have dark hair. If I wear jeans and a t-shirt I wouldn't normally wear."

"Like this," said Oscar, holding up a band t-shirt.

"Yes," replied Daisy, "although it doesn't look too bad."

* * *

"Okay, so we have, communicators, thermal cameras, that can be packed in the suitcases," Rose said, listing the items in front of her "what else?"

"Uhh, defences against KORPS," said Henry.

"Oops, oh yeah that's kinda vital!"


	23. Chapter 23

**I didn't get any reviews, so I'm assuming that the different POV's worked. Hope you enjoy this chapter**

At MI9 HQ, Lisa was getting passports done for the nine agents going. It had been decided that Lenny would stay behind on comms and tracking. In her hand she had the passport photos of all the agents.

Lisa's POV

It looks strange seeing the five younger agents with the straight faces of their MI9 photos. As they had had they're photos updated recently, we used they're id photos. Frank and Stella's photos were fine for a couple of years, and so was mine. I messaged Rose to remind her to pack a camera to take a picture of Aneisha, Dan, Tom and Keri, if they had changed.

"Ma'am," said a voice from behind me. I turned around and a young agent said, "Here is the stack of passports you wanted," handing them to me.

I checked them, just to make sure, and headed for my office, waiting for the other agents to join me.

3rd POV

Frank pulled up outside the safe house that the younger agents were staying in. As he got there, the six of them walked out, talking excitedly about the mission, and what might happen.

"So, you all ready," he asked as they were piling in to the MI9 van. They all replied enthusiastically.

"Oscar and I sorted out what everyone should wear to fit into their respective parts," said Daisy.

"While Rose and I sorted out gadgets to take with us, some to put in suitcases, some to put in hand luggage," input Henry.

"And Blaine and I practised our combat skills," finished Carrie.

"Which it's unlikely we will need," added Rose.

"You can never be too prepared," answered Blaine and Carrie at the same time, causing everyone to laugh.

Stella's POV

I double check the plane tickets, and the arrangements for the boat, then triple check them. I then double check my make-up, making sure that both the bruises on my cheeks are covered. In the end, I didn't tell Frank or Lisa about Stark hitting my other cheek, because Frank would just take pity on me, and check I'm all right, which I don't want. And it's obvious why I didn't tell Lisa, she would punish Stark, and then he would hurt me again.

Before I leave, I quadruple check I have the tickets again, and grab my keys. I guess that's why I'm in charge of the tickets, because I can get paranoid with this stuff sometimes. As I walk out, Frank and the younger agents pull up in an MI9 van, I check I have everything and shut and lock the door behind me.

**Please review. Criticism is welcomed.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi, hope you enjoy this chapter. I now it's a long build up, but it shoulf help you with the character's the team have been given. Review your thoughts.**

Lisa's POV

I stood up, as the combined team walked in. Rose, Oscar, Carrie, Henry, Daisy, Blaine, Stella, Frank and Lenny. I instructed Rose to give out the gadgets, to each of the agents going, and a comms device to everyone, including Lenny. I had given Lenny his orders on what to do this morning, so he asked for dismissal and walked out, going to set everything up that had to be connected.

After Lenny left, I handed out the passports to everyone. "Rose, Oscar and Carrie, you are three friends, going to Lome, in Togo, to do work experience in a hospital. Your names are Rosie Brown, Oska Stranski and Caroline Eleko."

I nodded at Daisy and she gave out the relevant clothes to Rose and Carrie, as, I'm assuming, Oscar already had his clothes. After she'd done that, I carried on, "Daisy and Blaine, are Stella and Frank's niece and nephew," As I said this, I braced myself for the grown that was sure to, and did, follow from the four respective agents. Disregarding this I carried on, "and you're on holiday. Your first names will stay the same, but your surname will be, Harrison." Then I nodded at Daisy again and she gave Frank, Stella and Blaine their clothes, and pulled out their own.

Lastly I turned to Henry and said, "And you're my adopted son, going out to visit some family, who are British expats." At this, Daisy handed Henry and I our clothes. "So," I carried on, "Let's all get changed, read these files on your cover story," I handed out the files, "and meet back here in… half an hour?" Everyone nodded and Daisy, Rose, Carrie, Stella and I went to the Ladies changing room, while the others went to the men's.

Daisy's POV

I had put on a black skirt, a Green Day t-shirt, a black jacket, and black lace up plimsolls, and I had an iPod in my hand, that had all the relevant music for me to listen to, which I put in a matching black bag. Rose was wearing, jeans, white converse, and a blue Hollister top, with a purple satchel bag, while Carrie was wearing an above-the-knee summer dress, with a warm cardigan to wear, while in the UK. Lisa, on the other hand, wore comfy but smart jeans and top. I couldn't see were Stella was, but I didn't worry about that, she was probably doing her make-up. After reading the relevant file, I went to put on the relevant make-up for my character, while the others were reading there files.

Stella's POV

When we got to the changing rooms, I got changed quickly, and then went to the mirrors, to check my make-up, thinking again, that I really can be paranoid. It really is justifiable though, if anyone finds out, Stark will probably find out, then I will be throttled or punched, or some other form of physical abuse worse than being slapped around the face. Twice. I decided to stay there, and lent against the sinks to check my file. There were only around 3 pages, and it was basic information, so that I could answer questions, or easily make up an answer to a question. Just as I was reading the last page, Daisy walked in.

"Hey," she said, "I hope you like your outfit, it really suits you."

"Thanks, I do," I replied. I was wearing jeans, lime green pumps, and a lilac blouse. "I like your outfit, but shouldn't you change your hair colour, because Frank, Blaine and I all have dark hair?"

"Yeah, I've got a wig I can put on, and I know how to make sure that there on tight enough not to slip," Daisy told me.

"That's good, do you need any help?" I asked. She accepted my help, and after Daisy had the wig on, and had put on dark make-up, she looked the part perfectly. After I'd helped Daisy with the wig and checked her make up for her, she helped me tie my hair into a neat ponytail. When we were finished, we went to join Lisa, Carrie and Rose, and headed to Lisa's office to meet, Oscar, Blaine, Henry and Frank, who were all naturally wearing jeans and t-shirts or polo shirts.


	25. Chapter 25

**Just a bit about what happened at the airport. I'm stuck with ideas about the rescue, so comment any ideas big or small.**

When they got to the office, the agents split into their cover stories, and got into different cars, they wouldn't be able to speak at all, until it was time to get on the boat, or at least until they got out the airport.

Rose, Carrie and Oscar got to the airport first, and went to the check in desk. After waiting in line for 15 minutes, they got to the front of the cue.

"Morning," said the lady at the check in desk.

"Morning," replied the three agents, each handing over their passports. The check in lady looked at each of them in turn, while checking their passports. Satisfied she asked them to put their bags on the conveyor belt, one by one. After she had put the labels on the bags and sent them off, the check in lady gave Carrie, Rose and Oscar back their passports and boarding passes. Then they went on to get their passports checked, and go and walk round duty free for a bit.

Next to arrive in the airport, was Stella, Frank, Daisy and Blaine.

"Morning," said the check in lady, "ah you're going to Accra, on holiday?" she asked, checking the passports, and putting tags on the bags. Stella nodded. "Well, have a nice time," the check in lady said, receiving a disbelieving grunt from Daisy. As the check in lady handed Frank back the passports and boarding passes, Stella said to Daisy, "Daisy, will you please stop being disrespectful, stop constantly listening to the noise you call music, and at least put something that resembles a smile on your face."

Daisy replied with a fake smile and replied, "Happy now _Auntie_ Stella," putting emphasis on the aunt to remind her that she wasn't her mother. Which she wasn't but Daisy was really enjoying acting like that, especially to a superior. However for Stella, it reminded her of how much Aneisha loved acting. Frank, thinking the same as her, took her hand and gave it a quick squeeze, immediately letting go.

Last to get to the airport was Henry and Lisa, Blaine caught site of them, just before he went through to security. "Morning," said the check in lady, the same one who had checked in the other agents, "So, why are you going Accra?" she asked, checking Henry and Lisa's boarding passes and passports.

"Oh, we're just going to see family who live there for a few days," replied Lisa.

"Are you looking forward to it?" The check in lady asked Henry, as she put the tags on the bags.

He nodded and answered, "I get to see my cousins," not giving too much away.

After that, they too went through security. When they were standing in line to go through to the scanners, to check them, and they're bags, Henry and Lisa spotted the other seven agents. Carrie, Oscar and Rose were just outing everything back in the bags, and outing on their shoes, which they had to take off. Stella, Frank, Blaine and Daisy were just putting everything in the boxes to go through the scanners. Shortly after, everyone had gone through security and were free to go around duty free for a while and soon were boarding the plane.

**Don't forget comment ideas**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry it took so long to update, I had a busy week, cos I was in the lower school play (last year of doing it!). I have another busy week again next week, so I may not be able to update too much. Please Review your thoughts.**

Around 7 hours later, the 14:20 flight from London Heathrow arrived at Kotoka International Airport, in Accra, Ghana.

Blaine nudged Daisy, "Wake up," he said, with no response, "Wake up," still no response, "Oi, wake up," he tried in her ear, to no avail.

"Try shaking her," suggested Frank, without thinking. Stella shot him a 'you-can-be-really-stupid-sometimes' look, and said "Don't do that."

"Well if I can't do that, what can I do?" Blaine asked, before getting an idea. Holding up the iPod Daisy had taken with her, turning it up and putting one earphone in her ear, before pressing play.

Daisy instantly woke up, looked around, and yelled at Blaine, not to loudly of course, "What the bloody hell was that for you idiot." Daisy could have said something ruder, but Frank and Stella were there. Blaine knew he was lucky, otherwise some of the words in that sentence might be different, and it would probably be longer.

"If you bothered to be woken up when I told you to, and yelled in your ear, I wouldn't have had to blast Nickelback in your ear," Blaine said, reading the band that was playing on her iPod. "Anyway, if I'd shaken you, your first instinct, would have been to try and jump up, and failing that hit out. Then realising it was me, have an even longer rant than before."

Frank and Stella laughed, as Daisy glared at Blaine for 5 minutes, while he was explaining himself, and for a few minutes after. Blaine, however, was used to Daisy glaring at him for long periods of time, and carried on getting his stuff to get off the plane.

All four of them sat in their seats, until most of the impatient African passengers had gotten off the plane. The other agents were doing the same, not wanting to end up standing for still for 10 minutes, waiting for them to open the doors of the plane. Blaine, Henry and Oscar had switched their phones on, and were texting each other. So were Daisy, Rose and Carrie. Although Rose and Carrie were sitting next to each other, it was easier for them to text, so that they didn't have to say stuff, and then text Daisy.

One hour later, passports had been checked, the baggage claimed, and the agents in 3 separate cars, on their way to the dock.

Rose's POV

I can feel the anticipation to get back the agents we had been speaking to for the past few days. I always thought that the teams that were first run by Lenny, and then Frank, and the agents that Daisy and Blaine had been training. I can't wait to meet them. I've been told that I'm very much like the tech agent, Tom, apart from the fact that I can fight, and he can't really. Everyone always seems to forget I can be a field agent and a tech agent.

Just then, Oscar spoke, breaking the daze I was in, "You ready?" he asked Carrie and I, "Because we're here." We both looked out the window. When we got out the car, we grabbed our suitcases, and joined the others, who were already there.

"Feels good that we're able to speak to each other again, 8 hours only being able to speak to Stella, Frank, and Blaine was getting me down. Sometimes, even the music was better company," Daisy was saying as we got out the car.

"Hey," protested Blaine, "and admit it, you actually liked some of the music."

"Yeah, but only some of the indie and alternative stuff, the others were too much, especially Nickelback," Daisy replied with a glare at Blaine, making Stella and Frank laugh, leaving me wondering why.

**BTW I'm 1/4 African (don't look it cos I'm white!) so I know what some African plane passengers are like from personal experience. (Some Africans are just generally impatient). Again, please review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I know I said I'd update last weekend, but I've been really busy. It was the last few weeks of school, so I was really busy. But, I'm on summer holidays now, so I don't really have an excuse for at least this week. Hope you enjoy this _long_ overdue chapter. Don't forget to review.**

Stella's POV

Lisa was steering the boat, the younger agents were having a break above deck, and Frank and I were looking at various paperwork that could help us find out if Stark and Dominic were KORPS agents. After an hour of almost silence, almost nothing had been discovered. So I decided to tell Frank.

"Frank," I said.

"Yes," answered Frank.

"You know you told me that if Stark hurt me again I should tell you?"

"Yes," answered Frank again, guessing what was coming.

"Well, the other day, when I turned to go back and get something from the office..."

"Yes," Frank said, willing me to go on, and so I did.

"...Stark snuck up behind me, I heard him so I turned around, and he growled at me for grassing him up, and slapped me on the other cheek harder."

Frank stared at me in stunned silence, but before he could say anything, Daisy and Carrie burst in, excited. "We're here," they exclaimed at the same time.

"Okay," I said to them, "the two of us will come above deck, and we will call the team on the island, saying where we are."

3rd POV

Within 5 minutes, everyone was above deck, in position, around a communicator. A few seconds later, Tom's voice could be heard, "Hey guys, do you think you could describe where you are."

They were right by a beach (that really narrowed it down!), but to the right were cliffs, and green fields, to the left was more beach, and in the middle was a wood. Carrie, Rose and Daisy got off the boat to meet, Aneisha, Keri, Leanne, Tom, Dan, Callum, Lewis, and, sadly, Dominic.

"So you're the famous former M. team,"

"Actually, this is only half of us, Rose was part of the first and second teams, Daisy was part of the first team, and I was part of the second team," explained Carrie, "Oscar and Blaine, who were also part of the M. teams, and Henry are on the boat, with Lisa, Stella and Frank."

"Come on then," said an impatient Keri, "Let's get on this boat and go home!"

Back in London, the team had been back a few days. They had had a check over at the local MI9 hospital, and after being given the all clear, been told to rest. It was 9:30 in the morning, and Stella, Frank, Leanne, Keri, Tom, Aneisha, Dan and Callum, were sitting around a table at the St Hearts base. Stella had called them all there that morning so that they could finish investigating Stark and Dominic.

"Right," started Stella, "What do we have."

"Well, when Dominic told me of missions that didn't sound like the came from MI9, I wrote them down," Leanne said.

"Why didn't they sound right?" asked Dan, curious.

"Because," Leanne continued, "He wasn't very good at hiding the fact he'd twisted the stories. For example, when he said he was investigating toxic that had leaked into, say, an office building; I could here in his voice, a little more excitement than with an MI9 mission. Or sometimes, he would fiddle with something non-existent in his pockets. Dominic had no-idea I noticed this, but sometimes he forgot I'm a spy. I'm trained to notice things."

"So to a normal person, it wouldn't be there, to a spy, it would be noticeable, but to you, his wife, who is also a spy, it was obvious," clarified Keri.

Leanne handed the notebook to Stella, who looked at the names, she read some out and Tom looked at them on the MI9 server.

"Nothing whatsoever," said Tom, "So give me a bit of time, and I should be able to hack into the KORPS server, as I managed to send an undetectable virus in a new piece of software they ordered."

"Good work Tom," said Frank.

"Now we just have to wait," said Tom.

**Please review this chapter!**


	28. Chapter 28

**To make up for not posting for almost two weeks, I decided to write and publish another chapter.**

Keri, Dan and Aneisha were sitting in class with Callum and Henry, who were at St Hearts on a 'trial day' wearing their St Martha's Uniform, when they're pencil's flashed. Luckily, they were in a lesson with Mr Flatley

"Sir," said Dan, raising his hand, "I promised Callum and Henry that I'd show them the gym and ICT rooms, as they're are lessons on in them now, could I show them what they're like."

"Of course Daniel," Mr Flatley replied, letting the three boys go, next it was the girls turn.

"Sir, Keri and I need to go to the library to finish a project for Mrs King," said Aneisha, knowing that mentioning her auntie would let Mr Flatley let them go and complete it.

2 minutes later, the two M.I High teams walked out of the lift.

"Okay, I think I've found something," said Tom bringing up several mission descriptions on the screen. "A few months ago, KORPS were infiltrating various scientific business, such as chemical distributors, it turns out that that the names of these missions are similar to the names that Dominic gave Leanne."

"So that proves that they were likely to be real missions, but how does this help us prove that Stark and Dominic are KORPS agents?" Asked Dan.

"Well," continued Tom, "it must so happens that KORPS keep a record of who went on what mission..."

"... And Stark and Dominic are both on the list," finished Aneisha, figuring out what Tom was saying.

"Yes," confirmed Tom.

"Alright, so we have our leads, and some missions, but now, do you think you could search for some older missions, that go back a few years," Stella instructed.

"Okay, Henry can help me," Tom agreed, turning his chair back round to face the computer.

"Great, Aneisha, Keri, Dan and Callum, you can go see if you can gain access to Stark and Dominic's files," finished Stella.

"All right," said Keri, "But if we're looking for Stark's files, shouldn't we know his first name?"

Tom searched the MI9 server quickly and found Stark's name, "It's. Horatio," he said. Tom and the other young agents sniggered, making Stella and Frank roll they're eyes at each other, whereas Leanne wasn't paying attention.

Henry sent the warehouse address to the team's SpyPods and off they went. After finding the correct files, without being detected, and taking pictures, they returned to St. Hearts.

Henry pulled up the photos that had been uploaded to the computer from Aneisha's SpyPod. "look," said Henry, pointing at the screen, "here's a list of missions that Stark has been on, and the first one is dated from 13th August 2006."

"He's really been a KORPS agent for that long!" Exclaimed Keri.

"Well it certainly looks like it," agreed Frank. Stella was, at that precise moment, calling Lisa to arrange a meeting about their discoveries.

"And here is Dominic's file. His first mission was in the 11th May 2009," Tom carried on, regardless of anyone's feelings. Nevertheless, the room still sat in stunned silence, after finding put that Stark _and_ Dominic were KORPS agents, and had worked together for them numerous times.

**Cliffhanger! (I think) Comment what you think should happen next!**


	29. Chapter 29

**an in-between chapter, with a bit of Frella in it (as requested by justanotherboringbandwhore). Hope you like it.**

Stella was sitting at her desk when someone knocked on her door. Still looking down at the paperwork she was doing, Stella called out, "come in." When she looked up, she got a fright. Standing there was Stark.

"What are you doing here?" Stella asked him.

"You know what I'm doing here," Stark replied, "Now get up of your chair, and face me like a real person would, instead of going behind my back, and being a coward."

"What do you mean," Stella said confused, ignoring Stark.

"You know what I mean, now get up," Stark growled. He was starting to scare Stella now, but she was still adamant.

"I said, get up!" shouted Stark. Stella was scared by now, so she did as she was told, but not before being her normal self and asking why.

Stark walked up to her, grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, and said in her face, "I hear you and your pathetic team have a meeting with the head of MI9 tomorrow, and if you know what's good for you, you will cancel it."

"And what if I don't," questioned Stella, adamant that Stark wouldn't control her.

"You will regret it," Stark replied, and before Stella could reply why, he carried on, "you will be hurt in ways unimaginable, and beyond belief. You will be in so much pain that you will wish you had canceled that meeting. That or you'd wish you were dead!"

Stella could now see why KORPS had hired, Stark, he was ruthless, and would do anything not to be caught, but she wouldn't cancel the meeting, and would make sure he would be caught without her getting hurt in the process. Stella guessed he was bluffing, but knew he was still capable of hurting her badly.

"You will call the head of MI9 now, cancelling the meeting, while I watch you, okay?" ordered Stark.

"Fine," agreed Stella, planning to tell Lisa somehow, that the meeting was still on. She dialled the number and waited, by this time, Stark had let go of her, but was still standing over her, watching.

"Good evening ma'am. I'm sorry to be bothering you again, but I will..." Stella seemingly pause, however whispered down the phone 'not' so that Stark didn't hear, Stark however, thinking that Stella had hesitated, glared at her. "...have to cancel the meeting tomorrow. Sorry for the inconvenience." At that Stella hung up.

After the call, Stark grabbed her again, and said, "Good girl(!) now, maybe I should give you a taste of what could happen to you if you arrange another meeting with the head of MI9." And with that, he punched Stella in the stomach, dropped her on the floor, and walked out the room, slamming the door behind him.

Stella's POV

I lay on the floor crying for a few minutes, before managing to get my mobile out of my jacket pocket. A few minutes later, I said down the phone, still crying, "Frank," I paused, as Frank answered me down the phone, "Frank, I need you to come to my office, please. I need your help," I paused, unable to carry on, my throat choked up with tears, I heard Frank's reply, mumbled a reply and hung up. I lay on the floor waiting, in too much pain too move, until a few minutes later, I heard Frank come in the room.

"Hey, don't cry," he said to me, crouching down next to me, "What happened?" He asked.

I managed to reply "Stark punched me." Before I could continue, Frank accidentally, nudged my knee, which nudged me in the stomach, making me flinch. Frank noticed.

"Stark punched you in the stomach, didn't he?" He asked. As I nodded, he gently moved my legs, so that I was lying straight on my side, not curled up, and lifted my blouse. I flinched, even though he didn't touch me at all.

"How long ago was this?" Frank asked me.

"About 10 minutes ago," I replied.

"He must have punched you really hard, because there's already a bad bruise forming," observed Frank. I nodded, it really did hurt, so Stark obviously wasn't an incompetent fighter, just a shitty leader. Frank slowly and gently help me into a more upright position, leaning my head against me. He stroked my hair, knowing I liked it, and that it calmed me down. Sure enough, it did, and soon I had stopped crying enough to say, "Thank you."

"That's okay," Frank answered, "I think we should get you up, and get you home, it's already 7 o'clock." Normally I would argue that it was to early to go home, but I was injured and tired, so I didn't. I had to rest so we could have that meeting the next day. Frank helped me up, and dropped me up, promising to pass by to come and pick up the next morning, so that he knew I was fine.

**please review**.


	30. Chapter 30

**hope you like the Chapter!**

At 9 am the next day, the nine agents met in a meeting room near Lisa's office for the meeting to do with what would happen to Stark and Dominic. When everyone was there, Lisa raised her voice to silence the room, and said, "Right, we are here to talk about the Stark and case. What have you found?"

"Well, Dan, Keri, Callum and Neish all went to the KORPS agent archives, and found Dominic and Stark's files. We cross-matched the files and a list of missions that I managed to find on the KORPS server I hacked into. They fit. We also checked the mission names and descriptions to the ones Dominic gave Leanne, they are really similar."

"Okay, so we have evidence that both Dominic and Stark are KORPS agents, but do we have proof?" asked Lisa.

"The day after we arrived back, Dominic went out, it seemed suspicious because he had no reason to go out, so Callum followed him, and I stayed at home on comms," said Leanne, "he went to some seemingly abandoned warehouse."

Callum carried on, saying, "I managed to put a listening device on him, and recorded part of his conversation, he was talking to the Crime Minister and Stark, about how the stupid thugs that kidnapped, my mum, brother and I had captured him as well. Apparently, the agents have been dealt with accordingly." At this, a few of the M.I. High agents squirmed, knowing what that meant, whereas the older agents didn't even flinch, used to the harsh KORPS punishments.

"Now we have evidence for Dominic, and we have a small amount of evidence for Stark, but it will be harder to gather evidence for him, however if anyone finds any evidence, please some and tell me," Lisa said.

"Actually," Leanne said, "maybe we could put some surveillance on him. I heard Dominic on the phone confirming it , he said something about 'checking out a warehouse', at around 10:30 am, which is his way of saying going to the warehouse.

"Right," said Lisa, " seeing as it's almost 10 now, I think our six M.I. High agents should handle this one. Tom and Henry, you're on comms, while the rest of you are tailing Stark and Dominic. Off you go to get gadgets. Tom and Henry, you can go to the St. Hearts base to do comms if you want to."

Once the six teenagers had left, Stella said, "I might have some proof for Stark being a KORPS agent. Last night, he threatened me, saying that I would be 'hurt in ways unimaginable, and beyond belief', then punched me, he's also slapped me, twice" Just then, Stella's phone vibrated in her pocket, she pulled it out and read it, "it's from Stark, he says, 'remember not to re-schedule that meeting, I know someone who would really like to meet you, and get her revenge if you do'. I think that's enough evidence that he's a high ranking KORPS agent."

"I think so too," agreed Lisa, Frank and Leanne.

"Looks like we just need that more solid proof from the M.I. High agents, and then we can arrest the two agents. I'm sorry about this Leanne," said Lisa.

"It's okay," replied Leanne, "I've suspected it for some time."

**Please review**


	31. Chapter 31

**I was going to update last night but the internet was too slow, so I gave up. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review.**

Later that day, the M.I. High agents arrived back at HQ with their findings; "we followed Dominic and Stark, and they led us to the same warehouse that they went to when Callum followed Dominic," said Dan.

"Alright," said Lisa, "We have enough evidence now to arrest the two agents. Tom, Henry, could you check the CCTV footage to check when they get back, and then we can go and arrest them in their offices'."

* * *

"Lisa, I've spotted something," said Henry, two hours later, "Dominic's entered the building and is on his way to his office."

"And Stark's just entered the building, and is waiting for the lift," added Tom. It was just him, Henry, Callum and the four adult agents left. After an hour of waiting, Stella had sent Aneisha, Keri, Dan and, Callum home, as they had nothing else to do. Callum, however had opted to stay and help Tom and Henry.

"Seeing as we're dealing with Dominic and Stark, especially Stark, would it be best if Tom, Henry and Callum waited here?" Asked Stella.

"I think so," agreed Lisa, "we all know what Stark thinks of child agents, particularly if they are arresting him, and Dominic has similar ideas. The three of you can go home if you want, or you can stay here." The three younger agents decided to stay there, knowing that Lisa had hinted to them that they could watch the agents get arrested on the CCTV. "It would probably be safer if we arrested the. Both at the same time, when they were in the same room."

"I could send an email to Dominic, that looked like it came from Stark, asking him to go to Stark's office," suggested Tom.

"That could work, if we time it so that almost as soon as Dominic enters the room, we go in and arrest them, otherwise he may leave."

"I'll send it now," said Tom.

"Okay, let's go then," Lisa said.

* * *

Two floors down, Lisa, Leanne, Stella and Frank were all waiting ,out of sight, just down the corridor from Stark's office. Leanne noticed that Dominic had gone in the room, as she heard the door click open, and the shut.

"Ready," she whispered, and with that, the four agents walked down the corridor. Just before she knocked on the door, Stella whispered, "you two go for Stark, and Frank and I will get Dominic." Lisa, catching onto what she was saying, nodded, knocked on the door and opened it.

"Put your hands in the air, you are being arrested for treachery against MI9." As Stella walked past Stark, to arrest Dominic, he stuck out his foot. As Leanne was locking the cuffs behind Stark's back, and Frank was locking the handcuffs behind Dominic's, Stark said to Stella, "You cancelled that meeting, and you didn't reschedule another, I checked, you never made the call."

"Two things," Stella replied, "one, you thought I cancelled the meeting when I 'paused' I actually whispered down the phone 'not', and 'two' you've just admitted to tapping my phone. I think that may be used against him, don't you, Lisa."

"I believe so," Lisa agreed.

"Well, it's time to take these two to a secure prison," said Frank.

"Let's go then," said Leanne, winking at the CCTV camera, knowing Callum, Tom and Henry were watching the monitors.


	32. Chapter 32

**It's the last chapter! (sad face) I can't believe I wrote 32 chapters, I thought I would write 12, then 20, and so on. Let's see if we can get 75 reviews on this chapter and your thoughts on the _WHOLE _story. Hope you enjoyed it!**

Henry, Tom and Callum called Dan, Aneisha and Keri. 10 minutes later, they got to MI9 HQ, and 10 minutes after that, Lisa, Leanne, Frank and Stella arrived.

"Well, I should probably go," said Lisa, "But I must say agents, well done, Stella, Frank and Lenny have definitely done a good job on the M.I. High project." At this, all the junior agents smiled in agreement, and Frank gave Stella's hand the tiniest squeeze, that no-one but Stella noticed.

Once Lisa had left, Tom said, "I think we should have a mini party."

"Why?" asked Leanne.

"Because we've finally got rid of Stark…" started Aneisha.

"…AND WE'RE BACK HOME!" finished Keri, very nearly shouting. Everyone laughed at Keri's obvious excitement. Dan grabbed his phone and put some music on. After half an hour, Frank, Stella and Leanne all stopped dancing, but Aneisha, Tom, Keri, Callum, Dan and Henry all carried on. More than an hour after that the six agents stopped dancing. Stella sent the agents home, as they had to go back to school the day after.

The next day, Tom, Aneisha, Dan and Keri walked in the gates of St. Hearts.

"It's gonna be really strange now, not seeing Henry and Callum every day, after working with them almost non-stop for about a week," said Aneisha.

"I know, right," agreed Keri.

"Well, you don't have long to think about it, because we have to get to class, we have Mrs King first period," said Tom.

"Don't remind me, it may not be too bad for you, because even though you've skipped school for two years, she's still not your auntie. I have to try and evade being shouted at," exclaimed Aneisha.

To Aneisha's surprise, when she walked into the class room, instead of being shouted at, Mrs King walked right up to her and gave her a hug. "Thank Goodness you're all right." Then, noticing what she'd done, she pulled back, dusted herself off, and said, "Ahem, sorry about that."

Just then, the team's pencils flashed, so Aneisha thought of something to say to her aunt, "Well, we should all go tell Mr Flatley we're back."

"Yes, yes," replied Mrs King, "Off you go then."

Down in the base, Stella and Frank were waiting and there was a video link open to a room that looked similar to the one they were standing in.

"Morning team," said Frank, "If you're wondering about the video link, it's to do with your mission."

"We all decided," Stella carried on, "that this mission would work best if you worked with the St. Martha's team."

"Come on then," said Dan, "Let's go fight KORPS!"

**Hope you enjoyed the story.**

**rockmusicismylife**


End file.
